


Well, It's Kind of Cute

by Starry__Eyes



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pining, this ones better then the first one I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry__Eyes/pseuds/Starry__Eyes
Summary: Based of the prompt from polyshipprompts:imagine person a and person b are a couple, and person c is a friend of theirs with a huge crush on both of themc is also very flirtatious around the two of them, but thinks they’re being subtle and that nobody will notice… except, of course, a and b do notice and point it out one day, at which point c gets incredibly embarrassed and asks why they didn’t say anything beforea and b explain that they didn’t want c to stop because they thought it was kind of cute





	Well, It's Kind of Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?   
> I love this ship so I'll write it until I'm satisfied. Thanks to everyone who read my last fic btw <33  
> Anyway, Otto is usually left out of fics or barely in them at all, so this is centered around him because he's amazing. Enjoy, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

When Awsten and Geoff first got together, they worried about telling Otto. It has always been the three of them, a perfect trio, and they were afraid their friend would feel left out or abandoned. But it's not like they could keep it from him forever. They hung out all the time and Otto could always read Awsten like an open book. It would only be a matter of time.

When the couple did tell him, his reaction was better then they thought it would be. All he did was laugh and said "it's about damn time". And that was that. At least, for awhile.

One of the few secrets Otto never told his two best friends were his very persistent romantic feelings for both of them. And if he thought pinning was hard before, it was legitimate torture now. It's not that he wasn't happy for Awsten and Geoff, it's just he saw their relationship as something he wanted to be a part of but he knew it would never happen. He constantly felt guilty about he feelings and tried to ignore them and focus on anything else. 

But, of course, repression never really works. So Otto does the only remaining option besides moving New Zealand with a new name and pretending the last twenty-six years never happened. He gets himself as close as possible to them without actually "dating". To him, it seems like the perfect plan. His friends can be really oblivious so he doubts they would ever notice and he got to be close to them without ruining anything. 

At first it's subtle. At least that's what Otto thinks. Cheesy pickup lines and being a little more touchy-feely with them. When Awsten laughs, Otto's entire world lights up. Or when Geoff rolls his eyes but can't fully hide his grin, Otto feels at home. Only when he has time alone to think about it, he kind of regrets it. He's brutally reminded that it's just platonic on their end and that they'll never love him like he loves them. And maybe this wasn't his best idea after all. 

Everything reaches its climax one Friday night. The three of them decided to have a movie night. Awsten and Geoff are cuddled up together on the couch while Otto put in the movie and turned off the lights. On his way back to the couch he tripped and fell face first onto the floor. He could hear his friends cackling from above him and turned his head just enough to see them. "Sorry, I guess I just fell for you." 

Geoff booed and lightly kicked his side while Awsten giggled. "Your flirting really sucks, Otto." Otto pushed himself off the ground and kept his hair in his face so they wouldn't see the light pink that had completely covered his face.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled and stood up completely. Awsten finally stopped laughing and took a second to breath. 

"Seriously, Otto your romantic advances are terrible. Buy me dinner or something, that's always sweet." Awtsen said, sounding more serious. Otto felt a rush of anxiety overtake him but he kept a fairly calm composure on the outside. 

"I'm not making romantic advances." He said, stubbornly. They didn't look convinced. Otto didn't know what to do. They knew, they knew and they were making fun of him for it and he was going to lose his best friends forever because of his stupid emotions. He raised an eyebrow at Geoff and all he did was nod, understanding what Otto was asking. "Well if you knew then why didn't you stop me!?" 

Geoff gave him an odd look. It was almost endearing. "Well, it was kind of cute." He said, smiling slightly. Now Otto was even more confused. Awsten sighed and stood up from the couch. 

"You both are making this way too hard." He walked up to Otto and held his face in his hands. Otto felt like he was on fire and lost his breath for a moment. "Hey." Awsten whispered. He smiled softy and gently pressed his lips to Otto's. It took him a moment to respond but he did and he reached to hold on to anything he could which ended up being Awsten's sweater. It felt like an eternity and much too short at the same time and before Otto knew it, Awsten was pulling away. He smiled and slid on of the hands that was on Otto's cheek up into his hair. "We like you to, dumbass."

"Definitely." Geoff added. Awsten grinned and pulled Otto to the couch with him. Awsten curled into his left side while Geoff scooted closer on his right. 

"Wait." Otto said, still trying to fully comprehend what was happening. "If you knew I liked you guys, and you liked me... why didn't you say anything?" 

"Well..." Geoff said embarrassed. "We didn't exactly know how to bring it up." 

"Yeah. And seriously, your terrible flirting is adorable." Awsten added, chuckling to himself. Otto sighed but smiled and grabbed the remote. 

"So, do you guys still wanna watch the movie?" He asked and Awsten enthusiastically raised an arm in the air and yelled "hell yeah!" 

"One second." Geoff muttered and pulled Otto in by the neck. His kiss was more eager then Awsten's and Otto was more prepared. When he pulled back and grinned. "Okay, now we're even." Otto smiled back at him, pressed play and got comfortable between his new boyfriends.


End file.
